You Did Good
by Sophisticated Psycho
Summary: Gift fic for a friend. Shuu/Kira. Post Winter War.


Shuuhei hissed as he sat up slowly, hunching his shoulders even though it pulled the healing skin a bit uncomfortably. He didn▓t really mind a short few moments of discomfort if it meant letting worried hands inspect the wounds from that fight with that beast. It had already been a lot of time that had passed since then, but the fight had gone on so long that he had to neglect his own condition to make sure Izuru had enough time to take care of Matsumoto and Momo. Of course things hadn▓t worked out quite as easily as he had thought it would.

It took him about a month to convince Izuru to stop apologizing to him for not being able to help immediately, though he was secretly flattered by the other▓s twinge of guilt over something like that. His injuries were nothing, always were even at the end of the fight, compared to Matsumoto▓s. For their location she had basically sustained the worst injuries out of everyone there, and of course his instincts to get her back into a stable condition had taken over. He could have been missing a limb and still making sure no one died would take top priority.

Just thinking back on that fight made him flinch, though he regretted doing so as it pulled a worried noise from the blonde sitting next to him. Shuuhei was quick to try and correct it.

⌠I▓m okay Izuru. Don▓t worry.■ he offered a slightly tired smile, reaching to catch one of the other▓s hands in his own and pull it from the healing tissue on his side. ⌠Just remembering what happened is all.■ he lifted the fukutaichou▓s hand up to his lips, kissing his finger tips rather tenderly. ⌠You did good.■

Izuru blushed a light pink color, glancing away for a moment before back. He had gotten his own fair share of wounds from that fight, but he had already healed some time ago. Carefully, he curled his hand around Shuuhei▓s.

⌠Thank you, again. Do you need anything?■

Shuuhei shook his head, using the grip the other had on his hand to coax him over closer. ⌠You▓ve done everything you could, just let the rest happen naturally.■. The blonde lit up to a near cherry color, fumbling a bit to get some form of balance after having been caught off guard. Though it only ended up with his free hand being braced on Shuuhei▓s leg underneath the sun warmed quilt draped over his lower half. He moved to right himself, but Shuuhei wouldn▓t have any of it, and only pulled the flailing male against his chest, securing him there with an arm around his shoulders. Eventually Izuru stilled and just relaxed into the warmth of the other▓s body despite the uncomfortable position (leaning mostly over the bed from his chair near it).

For awhile they sat there and listened to the sounds drifting in from the open shoji on the one half of the room. It wasn▓t much, but at least it had been a really quiet day, everyone having time to fully recover in peace. It was really nice to lay in the strip of sunlight leaking in, listening to the birds and what not outside. The air outside was actually pretty cool still, just lightly dusted with a coldness that kept you from diving head first into a pool of water.

⌠Hey, don▓t fall asleep like that. You▓ll hurt your back.■ Shuuhei murmured after awhile, his hand releasing Izuru▓s to drift to his lower back. Fingers curling in his hakama and obi, he hauled the other fukutaichou onto the bed, which earned him a squeal of surprise. Izuru flailed around for a few moments, obviously embarrassed though not sure why. Eventually he stilled again, though hiding his blush in the others blankets just on the side of his hips.

Again they were quiet for awhile, until Izuru finally lifted himself up into a proper sitting position, hands in his lap. He was staring down at his fingers, folding the cloth of his hakama between them.

⌠You▓re not┘. In any pain are you?■

Shuuhei blinked. ⌠No. I feel a little sore but nothing else.■ he leaned a bit to try and see the others face. ⌠Why?■

Kira only shook his head before moving to settle against Shuuhei▓s side, head resting on a broad shoulder. ⌠Just making sure.■ he only relaxed when Shuuhei pulled an arm around his shoulders against, holding him close. He wasn▓t sure just how bad he▓d miss this if Shuuhei had been hurt even more than his was, or worse, killed. It was bad enough having to give up the warm comfortable feelings he got with someone before, he really didn▓t want to do it again. He was beyond happy that things had turned out like they did, that Shuuhei had only sustained enough wounds to keep him off any missions for a few months. But just about everyone had the same problem. It had been a really tough battle.

He was brought out of his own world when the brunette kissed him. It was obviously to get his attention, but it hadn▓t stopped at just a chaste peck on the lips. Once Shuuhei was sure he had Izuru▓s attention, he only deepened the kiss, arm tightening around the blonde▓s waist. It was awhile before Izuru found the resolve to pull away.

⌠We shouldn▓t. You▓re not fully healed yet.■ his hand curled into a loose fist on the others already bare chest (well bare except for the gauze). ⌠They▓ll reopen.■

Shuuhei grinned, the only one he used specifically for his lover. Izuru knew that it meant the other was up to something, and it only made him blush a light pink.

⌠Not if you do most of the work.■ Shuuhei broke the silence after a few moments of suspense.

⌠Wh-what?■ the blush deepened.

⌠You know what I mean, don▓t play coy.■

And the other▓s mouth was on his throat then, just as a hand pulled at the knot of his obi. He stumbled over himself, not sure whether to really try to stop the brunette or not. Deep down he knew fighting against Shuuhei wouldn▓t prove fruitful; Shuuhei always got his way with things like this. Not that Izuru ever complained. After a short mental argument with himself, the blonde shifted just out of Shuuhei▓s reach, ignoring the look he got before sliding onto his lap.

--

Despite the wounds, Shuuhei had managed to prolong things so far. He wasn▓t in any pain, far from it. Well, at least nothing he couldn▓t handle, and none of it was from the wounds at all. They had spent very nearly an hour now teasing the living hell out of each other, and even with the minor discomfort on his back and side from having weight on top of him, he had no plans to top any time soon.

His hands slid up along Izuru▓s sides, eyes following his hands but going further and landing on the blonde▓s face. He was thoroughly proud of himself to have gotten the normally almost skittish male to be like this, in this state. He loved how eventually Izuru threw caution to the wind and gave in to his carnal desires, which ended up with a pink flush of arousal dusting most of his body, hair pushed back so it wouldn▓t stick to his face via the thin layer of sweat that haloed both of them. His eyes were so dark with want, it almost seemed like a whole new person. Shuuhei knew that the jumpy fukutaichou still existed under this passionate one, but was put away until his high would fade.

Shuuhei let his hands drop back to Izuru▓s hips, guiding them again in a slower, smoother up and down motion over him. It was a rarity to ever convince him to do this position, so Shuuhei was sure to milk it each time, few and far between, that it happened. Besides it was so erotic just to watch the other rock his hips in a way that Shuuhei was sure only Izuru could manage to do. His stare broke when he felt nails bite into his legs from where Izuru was bracing himself. Shuuhei managed to pull himself up long enough to capture the blonde▓s lips in a feverish kiss, one mostly made of biting and panting.

Izuru didn▓t allow him to sit up for very long, and pushed him back into a laying position before curling over the brunette▓s chest. His shift in position brought out all the low whimpers and soft mutterings of the others name. The noises only grew louder when Shuuhei stretched his arms down to grip his bottom and help him move hard and fast for a moment. Again just teasing him. Once the pace slowed again, he pressed a light kiss to the squirming blonde▓s temple.

⌠Enough?■

Izuru only managed a nod.

Shuuhei lifted his hips in time with pulling the other down hard against him. With the prolonged teasing, it wasn▓t long before he felt a sticky heat splash on his abdomen and pool in the curves of his muscles. He felt the other▓s orgasm just as strong, having Izuru contract so strongly around him broke all of his control right then and there and it was game over. He breathed out a low possessive form of the other▓s name, filling him completely was his own release and slowly working the pace back down to a stop.

This time the semi-cool air wafting in from the open door was welcomed so long as they were so heated. However the peace only lasted as long as the post orgasm high did. As soon as Izuru came back down to earth he was quick to dislodge Shuuhei from inside of him and at least pull parts of his clothing back on. He gave the brunette a once over before calming. At least the other▓s wounds hadn▓t reopened! Sighing, he slumped into the chair and laid his arms and head on the edge of the bed.

Shuuhei only laughed a little, ⌠I▓ve never seen anyone act like that after an orgasm.■

⌠Sh-shut up.■

Another laugh, and Izuru felt a hand rest on his head, petting the still damp strands of blonde.

⌠You did good, Izuru.■ 


End file.
